<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tablet Stone碑石 by Paraly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935836">Tablet Stone碑石</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly'>Paraly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Wizard Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本尼维斯的峰顶，一块镶嵌着黑曜石的碑石终年伫立。<br/>人们说，巫师曾经是存在的，而那块碑石，记述了巫师最后的历史……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tablet Stone碑石</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• 伏哈非浪漫关系<br/>• 灰哈警告<br/>• ooc，一发完<br/>• 多POV，多 视角转换</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七十年代的巫师战争以无人胜利而告终，食死徒与凤凰社成为历史，蛇党与狮党派的名字被刻在议院议厅的座位上，用来续写巫师界新的“辉煌”……<br/>…………<br/>……<br/>Voldemort POV <br/>Voldemort 百无聊赖地靠在自己刻有蛇党代表标记的扶手椅上。一只手支撑着头部，另一只手有节奏地敲打着扶手，看着来来往往的人们把手中的宝石投入议厅正前方的玻璃漏斗。</p><p>他确实做了些手脚，以确保狮党的Jankowski和Mazur因病不能参加投票 ，但这次“取消未成年巫师踪丝”的提案并没有获得多少人的赞成。除非狮党有至少3人弃权，否则老蜜蜂眼睛里闪烁的得意的光斑将令他彻夜难眠。</p><p>即使拒绝承认，最后一颗宝石撞击沙漏的声音仍然使他的胃袋翻滚。主持台上记数铜牌的数字逐渐定格。最终，蛇党提出的议案以59支持57反对0弃权通过。</p><p>Voldemort 轻微偏了一下头。一个惊喜。</p><p>也是一个意外。</p><p>Voldemort 向后转身，目光向狮党的座位倾斜。他们的表情看上去怪异而愤慨，这极大的满足了自己报复般的快意。</p><p>狮党的席位前排找不到Potter 家族的影子，现任族长James Potter 通常会穿一身深红的长袍，坐在第一排最中央的位置上，炫耀般把玩着手中大量代表狮党席位的红宝石，让晶石碰撞的特有响声在整个安静的议厅回响。</p><p>Voldemort 的目光停滞在一位陌生的年轻人身上。</p><p>他坐在最后一排角落，直立的风衣领子在他的脸上投下了大面积的阴影。这导致Voldemort 不得不花费了一段时间来确认对方的身份。</p><p>Potter 家族的后裔，James Potter 刚成年的独子Harry Potter ，刚刚继承了他父亲的席位。</p><p>他的头发比老Potter 略长一些，微卷的发丝在垂在耳边，没有了老Potter 的那份杂乱和放纵。</p><p>后者抬起头，视线与自己的目光交接叠错在一起，又若无其事地别开了眼神。</p><p>Voldemort 没有说话，但Potter 的眼神在自己脑海里的回荡，滑倒进了最黑暗的角落，那双来源于他麻种母亲的绿眸，却多了一份深邃与复杂，在他那被阴影遮去的模糊面容上明灭可见，那是比索命咒更加扣人心弦的颜色。</p><p>Voldemort 曾看到对方走向投票的沙漏，他没有漏掉对方指缝闪烁的光泽，是和他眼睛一样的颜色。</p><p>Voldemort 低下头，把嘴角的暗笑藏在手中的一叠文书后面。</p><p>……</p><p>随后几个月里，下议院举行了5次投票，Voldemort 总是习惯于将目光停留在Potter 家族继承人紧攥成拳头的手指，目不转睛地等待他将手中的宝石投进漏斗的那一刻。猜测他投入的红宝石，绿宝石，或是代表弃权的黑曜石，仿佛成了一项极致的娱乐。</p><p>他的存在，是选票统计估算的最大变量；他手中继承的大量席位 ，是打破Voldemort 精准计算的重要驳论；他投入沙漏的选票，则是印证了“一人扭转全局”的目标可实践性无可辩驳的斑驳铁证。</p><p>Voldemort 曾多次尝试与他交流，而他总是在会议结束的第一时刻快步走向议厅最后的大门，甚至连月光投在石板路上的黑色剪影都完美地隐藏在伦敦特有的雨雾天气里，没有留下任何可以捕捉的痕迹……</p><p>…………<br/>……<br/>Voldemort 看着最后一只猫头鹰消失在夜空，起身拉上了窗子。那封宴会邀请信将穿过Potter 庄园外层的防护魔法，将他真挚的邀请停留在对方的办公桌。</p><p>这次的新部长选举比过去几个月的任何一次投票都更加重要。如果蛇党候选人当选，他将有权利发起取缔狮党的投票。</p><p>于是，在利益的齿轮驱使下，狩猎者向周围可利用的一切事物伸出爪牙……</p><p>…………</p><p>Harry POV </p><p>“你又把票投给蛇党了？你是疯了吗？Harry Potter! ”</p><p>“不，我没有。”Harry 推了推架在鼻梁上沉重的框架眼镜，语气中是无法抑制的厌倦与疲惫。他已经不知道进行了多少次这样毫无意义的谈话，独自停留在房间的渴望比任何时候都要强烈的在体内灼烧着，几乎要将它熔断他脆弱的神经桥梁，把仅剩的理智吞噬殆尽。</p><p>他几乎要伸出手，将James Potter 推出门外，但他不能，继承人的戒指在他的手指上上了一把沉重的枷锁。</p><p>“我会把选票留给我认同的一方。仅此而已。”他轻微摇了摇头，干涩的句子随着喉结滚动。他转身去拿桌子上的咖啡，与对方拉开距离，希望再一次以不了了之结束这次谈话。</p><p>猫头鹰敲打玻璃窗的声音打破的这凝重的沉默，带来了不详的鸣叫。</p><p>终于，多次的相互妥协功亏一篑，James Potter 夺门而出。Voldemort 的邀请信在空中燃烧，扭曲着勾勒出悲哀的轮廓，将绝望的灰烬扬撒在Harry Potter 的脸上……</p><p>…………<br/>……<br/>Voldemort POV </p><p>属于Potter雪枭霸占了自己的猫头鹰栖木，把口中的字条扔在Voldemort 的桌子上。</p><p>“邀请函被撕毁了，无法赴宴，向您致于最诚挚的歉意。<br/>Harry Potter ”</p><p>寥寥数语，字迹轻不可闻……</p><p>……<br/>至此，Harry Potter 似乎从他的政治生活中消失了，James Potter 重新坐在了狮党席位的第一排，向蛇党席位的每一个人龇牙咧嘴。</p><p>纵使如此，蛇党候选人仍然成为了魔法部长。丧失了 促成自己事业的可能性，Harry Potter 将失去了占据Voldemort 脑海里任何一篇空白的资格。</p><p>…………<br/>……<br/>Voldemort 再一次向Harry Potter递送午餐邀请的时候，是已经时隔一年。他提出的取缔狮党的提案，意料之中地激起了大量中立人士的反对，蛇党史无前例的孤助无援，党派信誉降到了一种窘迫的位置，他比任何时候都需要得到选票。</p><p>…………<br/>在餐厅柔和的钢琴声中，Voldemort 注视着眼前那位年轻人坐在自己对面，将自己面前的餐盘推向餐桌的另一边。</p><p>“你不必邀请我的，我已经没有利用价值了。”他抬起左手，向Voldemort 展示自己失去戒指的空荡中指，James Potter 剥夺了他作为继承人所拥有的席位，他将不再拥有资格以Potter 继承人的身份参与政治。</p><p>“不必在意，Potter 先生。”Voldemort 向一旁的侍者点了点头，盘子被重新推回到Harry 面前，侍者娴熟地打开酒瓶，在杯中倒入三分之一的红葡萄酒。</p><p>“事实上，如果你愿意，你完全可以利用你体内属于Black 家族的血液，得到由于Regulus去世而被封存的蛇党席位。”</p><p>Voldemort 震荡着葡萄酒杯，深红的液体沿着玻璃杯边缘的弧度滑行，在杯子的中央留下完美的漩涡。</p><p>“然后呢？你会紧紧地盯着我，以确保我的每一次投票都是支持你的？”绿宝石般的眼睛直视着Voldemort ，一种刻意的嘲讽在前者的话语中蹑伏。</p><p>“这是政党需要划分阵营的意义所在。你是否忘记了，你现在还没有任何席位。”Voldemort 把酒杯放回在座子上，双手交叉着放在胸前。以一种运筹帷幄的姿势考量对方。</p><p>对方的动作停滞了。</p><p>有那样一瞬间，Voldemort 以为对方会低下他骄傲的头颅，会低声为自己片刻的愚蠢而道歉，会恳求自己通过他的席位恢复申请。</p><p>但是他错了，错的彻底。</p><p>“是的，我没有忘记。”对方用一只手捂住眼睛，轻狂而刺耳的笑声从手指缝隙里传出，戏剧性的，他将椅背上的外套取下来，披在肩上，摔上餐厅的门。</p><p>…………<br/>……<br/>“没有巫师会使用这样低效的自杀方式。”Voldemort 冷漠地俯视着血泊中的Harry Potter ，一把长剑刺穿了后者的右胸，将他定死在本尼维斯雪山峰顶。</p><p>Voldemort 利用事先安置在Harry Potter 口袋内测的定位装置找到了对方，却对眼前的景象感到失望。</p><p>“但我已经厌倦了在黑白两种属性的魔法中做出选择。”后者将头偏向一边，强硬地回避了Voldemort 的脸。</p><p>“你应该感到幸运，Harry Potter, 因为我非常需要这次的选票，我不会允许你的死亡。你将获得再一次生活的机会，只要你对此进行承诺。”</p><p>Voldemort 俯下身，以施舍的目光注视着这具逐渐失去活力的冰冷身体。Harry Potter 将自己处于被动地位，使他拥有了对自己生命的决定权，创造了一个愚蠢却难得可贵的机会。而他没有对机会放手的习惯。</p><p>对方张开嘴，以透支更多的生命为代价换取句子的流利与连贯。</p><p>“你们没有权力决定我的生存与死亡，你们所有人。”</p><p>“You have no right to decide my life and death, all of you.”</p><p>闪烁的光泽在宝石般的眼睛中消失了，后者蜷缩的手指伸展，原先紧攥的黑曜石从手中滚落，无声的陷入疏松的雪层，令谙哑呻吟的风声沉默……</p><p>…………</p><p>本尼维斯的峰顶，一块镶嵌着黑曜石的碑石终年伫立。上面镌刻的一行小字，“当我不得不从两者之间做出选择，我弃权。”</p><p>When I had to choose between the two, I abstained.</p><p>人们说，巫师曾经是存在的，而那块碑石，记述了巫师最后的历史……</p><p>…………<br/>………………分割线……………………<br/>¹结尾的黑曜石，照应了文章中代表弃权的黑曜石。</p><p>²结尾之所以用“人们说”而不是“麻瓜说”，是因为这样黑白分明的巫师界走向灭亡，不存在巫师，也就没有了麻瓜的概念。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>